Talk:Pyrrha Nikos/@comment-199.38.72.174-20170801002602/@comment-4010415-20170812004608
1. That is most certainly not the same audio of Pyrrha screaming Jaune's name in the transfer pod. In the transfer pod, she was outright frantically screaming his name. In the dream, she was saying his name and then raising her voice to yell it. 2. I didn't say "no Grimm present", I said "no flying Grimm stirring up the air". The Dragon was sitting on the tower instead of flapping its wings, hence how it ended up attached to the tower in the way that it is. V3 12 00189.png Vol4op 00006.png 3. Whenever a question would spoil something in the show, the RWBY crew simply says things like "Watch the show" or "We don't answer spoiler questions", and if it's a text-based Q&A, they simply ignore the question. Rooster Teeth actually makes an effort to not lie to its fans. And any "lies" were not actually lies at the time that they were said. For example, when they said we weren't gonna see Ozpin fight any time soon, that wasn't a lie at the time because they had no plans to have him fight at that time. Those plans changed when Monty came up with the Maidens after they finished making volume 2 and they adjusted the story to make Cinder become a full Fall Maiden right in front of Ozpin. Monty had said that Ozpin does not personally get involved unless it is absolutely necessary. When he was put face to face with someone using full Maiden powers for evil in the midst of his school being attacked, he felt it was absolutely necessary for him to personally fight her. And like Trumpet said, they have made mistakes in the writing before, often due to sudden changes in plans. For example... #Volume 1, they had Ruby, Jaune, and Blake mention a crater/hole in front of the school from Ruby sneezing on Dust, but there was no crater or hole. This was due to Monty realizing it was difficult to animate a crater being made, so... he didn't... but the characters talking about there being a crater stayed in the script. Oopsie. #Again in volume 1: Weiss' "Right foot forward" line. She put her left foot forward, not her right foot. While Weiss' character was still being designed, she was almost right-handed, but Monty decided to make her left-handed so it would be easier for him to animate her fighting, since he was left-handed and had fencing training. In fencing, you put forward the foot that's on the same side as the hand you're wielding your rapier with. If Weiss was right-handed, she would put her right foot forward. But she's not. #Volume 3, Mercury tells Cinder that Qrow was using a scythe, in It's Brawl in the Family... buuut Mercury never once saw Qrow wielding a scythe. In Beginning of the End, Qrow only used the sword mode. In It's Brawl in the Family, Mercury ran off before Qrow started to transform his weapon into a scythe. In fact, he actually was going to transform it into scythe mode, but Miles and Kerry decided at the last minute "Nah, nevermind, he almost does it but then backs out. It'll be such a great tease for the fans!" #Volume 3 again: Cinder's line of "First a dismemberment, now this?" during her speech in PvP. The "dismemberment" she mentions is in reference to Mercury, as they had originally planned for Yang's attack on him to cause his prosthetic leg to partially come off, making it look like Yang horrifically injured him to the point of almost losing a leg. But then they changed their mind but did not change the script. So yes, even with so many people working on RWBY, there are writing mistakes.